


Two to Go

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season Six. After killing Rack, Willow runs into Ethan Rayne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two to Go

The magic swirled through her. She was incandescent. He was drawn to her like a moth to a bug zapper.

No time for banter; he had maybe five seconds before she teleported out or did something unpleasant to him.

“I’ve got the Obermeier talisman.” He watched her as she processed the implications. A chaos mage and a powerful witch could harness the talisman to travel to other realities. In other realities, they might find the people they'd lost here.

“C’mon, this world’s no fun.”

She smiled wryly. “You noticed that too?” She took his hands in hers. The talisman glowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open on sunday livejournal community. The prompt was "draw".


End file.
